


Return

by LNZetsumei



Series: FF7 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy 7, But I gotta write Reguri in FF7 universe, Chase is their son on this one, I'm late to the FF7 Remake party, M/M, Much needed family love, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, reguri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Subject: StorybookFrom: GreenTime: 17:53Text: He said you have to read a storybook for him tonight to make up for lost time, also I know I’ve said this before, but be careful ok?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: FF7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Return

Subject: Coming home?  
From: Green  
Time: 17:20  
Text: Be careful, I heard there’s a lot of rising monsters lately. Also Chase misses you.

Subject: On my way   
From: Red  
Time: 17:42  
Text: I encountered them on my way, not a big deal, dealt with them fairly quick but the motorbike got a little roughed up so I had to repair it for a bit. Tell Chase I’ll be home a bit late.

Subject: Storybook  
From: Green  
Time: 17:53  
Text: He said you have to read a storybook for him tonight to make up for lost time, also I know I’ve said this before, but be careful ok?

Subject: I will  
From: Red  
Time: 18: 14  
Text: I’ll be fine, you and Chase take care too.

Red closes the messaging app after sending his reply, the happy faces of his family captured in a moment of happiness adorn as the wallpaper of his phone, a tired but fond sigh escapes him as he flipped the phone close and tucked it in his pocket. Green is always a worrywart over every news he could possibly get. Even though that bit of news was true and he did encounter a flock of monsters on his way back to town it was nothing to write home about.

Getting off the ground he had been sitting on for the past half an hour to repair his motorbike, Red dusts himself off and turned the thing on, it failed the first time and Red sighed, getting onto it to see if there was something else that could be the issue. After a thorough check, he didn’t find anything so he twists the key again.

It stuttered for quite a while before the engine started to finally rev up.

He seriously need to get this piece of thing fully serviced and maintained after this and take a day off.

Putting on his helmet, Red opened the sword compartment and took one out just in case he needed to quick draw. He slides it into the sword holder behind him.

“So, what’dabout it kiddo? If that pop of ‘yer didn’t come back I’d gladly be your new pops yea?”

The boy huffed, looking away from the door to glare at the drunken old man sitting by the counter. “I don’t want you! Dad’s gonna come back, just you watch!”

“Chase? Did you close your room windows? It’s already dark out.” Green questioned, pouring another shot of liquor for his customers. Chase quickly races upstairs but stopped halfway up the stairs when he heard the sound of motorcycle revving down the streets outside.

“It’s dad!”

“Chase! Don’t run down the stairs!” Green huffed, wiping his hands with a dry towel before he steps out from behind the counter to follow the hyped four year old who is rushing to the door. As expected, the shine of a headlight shone through the glass doors, making the child even more excited he jumps and grabs onto the doorknob, twisting it and letting the force of it to open the door with him holding onto the knob.

Chase hopped down the small set of stairs at the patio two at a time just as Red slows to a stop at the side of the bar, parking his motorbike and taking off his helmet.

“Dad!” Chase waved, hurriedly making his way over to Red who hadn’t got a chance to get off of his motorbike when Chase jumped at him. Having a fast reaction, he caught the child and sets him on his lap. “You’re back!” The child beamed and a smile faintly danced on the corner of his lips as he gave Chase a nod.

“Welcome back Red.”

The owner of the name shifts his attention to Green, this time the smile is more apparent and soft as Green approaches them. Red’s arm raised halfway, beaconing Green closer which the latter did, standing next to him and Chase, Green’s arms around them both in half a hug while Red snake his arm around Green’s waist and as Red leaned his forehead against Green’s he whispered a “I’m back.” Just for his family to hear.

Little Chase looks up at them with starry eyes, as if waiting for something to happen but the child — being a child was rather impatient and pouted. “Papa you’re supposed to kiss dad now.”

Red blinks and Green turned a few shades of pink. Clearing his throat, Green shoots the child a look. “Chase you’re four.”

“So?” The child questioned, still looking up at them in anticipation and when Green looks at Red for support, he found none, rather he sees a look of playful anticipation in Red’s dark wine hues, he feels Red’s strong arm coaxing him to close the distance between them despite Red’s seemingly disinterest façade he could feel that Red was taunting him, daring him to make a move.

In the end Green gave in to what Red wanted and leaned in for the kiss but he opted to cover Chase’s eyes when their lips met causing the child to whine out a ‘ _whyyyy_ ’. Red’s lips tastes of dust and dryness which he soon remedies.

“Go park in the garage and take a shower after.” Green says after breaking the kiss, he picks up Chase from Red’s lap and carries him on one arm. “I’ll close the bar early today.”

Red nods, reaching out to ruffle Chase’s hair. He steals another kiss from Green with a peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this now because I know I'm going to ruin it if I add anymore, so next fluff is going to be in a separate fic entirely. Can I just say that I really want a flip phone?
> 
> I was imagining Red in Cloud's clothes and Green in Tifa's clothes-- those thighs o///o Red pls don't kill me I just wanna tou-- /ded
> 
> LNZ Signing out for now!


End file.
